Trollblut
| Klassenbeschränkung = Keine | Forum = | Information = }} Die Trolle der Horde Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hob Rumbaka seinen Blick gen Himmel und schnaufte gedehnt aus. Die Sonne brannte heiß an diesem Tag und dabei stand sie noch nicht einmal ganz im Zenit. Das Gute daran war, dass seine gerade frisch blutrot gefärbten Haare schneller trockneten. Der Nachteil hingegen bestand darin, dass die ölige Gesichtsbemalung im Fluss des Schweißes am Fell langsam aber sicher ihre Konturen verlor. Doch der Troll war nicht eitel. Je hässlicher und schrecklicher sein Gesicht aussah, desto besser wirkte es im Kampf. Während er so neben den Kampfgruben der Echoinseln saß, beobachtete er eines der Weibchen dabei, wie sie sich einen Speer zurecht schnitt. Weibchen mit Speeren... so ganz war er an den Gedanken noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Doch dieses dort, das wusste, was es tat. Sie war eine der Ersten, die sich damals in die Strukturen der Horde eingepasst hatten und begannen, ihre neuen Freiheiten auszuschöpfen. Mittlerweile konnte sie vielen der Männchen Paroli bieten, zumindest mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Aber wen sollte es noch wundern? Sie hatte ja genügend Zeit. Immerhin sind bereits an die zehn Jahre ins Land gezogen, seit die Dunkelspeere sich Thrall und der Horde angeschlossen hatten. Und schlecht war es nicht, dachte sich Rumbaka, denn immerhin ist der Stamm in Durotar wieder zu vergessen geglaubter Stärke erblüht. Ein Schweißtropfen fiel von seiner Nasenspitze, was ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Nein, das Herumsitzen machte die Hitze ganz sicher nicht besser. Knurrend raffte er sich auf. „Hey Weibchen! Willste ma' die Speere kreuzen, mon? Rumbaka brauch' ma' wieder etwas Übung, ja?“ Für die Dunkelspeere! Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr überhaupt? Unser Ziel ist es schlicht und einfach, den Dunkelspeeren endlich einmal wieder rollenspielerisch Tribut zu zollen. Zwar sind wir froh, dass sich viele Trolle in Söldner- und Waldtrollgilden finden und diese Aspekte damit beleben, doch hört man immer wieder, dass sich die Spieler eine Dunkelspeer-Gilde wünschen. möchte diese Gilde sein und allen Interessenten einen Anspielpartner geben. Wir wollen belebtes Stammes-Rollenspiel durch alle Schichten der trollischen 'Gesellschaft' erleben und mit Sen'jin und den Echoinseln endlich wieder einen gut besuchten Hotspot etablieren. Natürlich werden unsere Mitglieder auch in anderen Teilen der Welt zu finden sein. Die Dunkelspeere und die Horde sind weit verbreitet, mon! Dunkelspeere? Sind die nicht ziemlich langweilig? Wir sagen: Nein! Wir finden sogar, dass gerade die Dunkelspeere eine der interessantesten Kulturentwicklungen überhaupt durchleben! Die (zumindest offizielle) Aufgabe von Kannibalismus und Humanoidenopferung, die teilweise Aufnahme des Schamanismus und die Rolle des Weibchens innerhalb der Horde bieten jede Menge Stoff für rollenspielerische Diversität. Die einen Trolle nehmen diese Entwicklung möglicherweise problemlos an, während gerade die Älteren an ihren Traditionen festhalten wollen könnten. Der Schamanismus spannt zusätzliche Brücken zu den Orcs und Tauren. Weibchen, die sich beweisen, haben innerhalb der Horde die selben Chancen wie ihre männlichen Stammesgenossen. Werden sie ihre Möglichkeiten wahrnehmen, oder sitzt die traditionelle Erziehung zu gebährenden Besitztümern bei vielen noch zu tief? Wir sehen hier alles, nur keine Langeweile! Wie die Trolle ihre Regenerationsfähigkeit erhielten Lukous letztes Geschenk erhielten wir nicht ohne Grund. Unser Volk wurde geschaffen, den Willen der Loa zu verbreiten, ihnen zu dienen und diese Welt zu beherrschen. Lukou dient uns als Mutter; sie schützt uns und ließ uns nach ihrem Ebenbild formen. Als die ältesten Knochen unseres Volkes diese Welt noch bewohnten, waren wir verletzlich. Unser Blut wusste nicht um die Gefahren des Giftes der Schlangen oder der Spinnen. Wir wussten nicht, was wir fressen sollen, was uns tötet und was uns in den Wahnsinn treibt. Jedoch gab es unter ihnen einen Krieger, so stark wie ein Tiger, so grausam wie ein Raptor. Seine Zunge war gespalten wie die der Schlange und seine Schönheit reichte gar an die von Lukou selbst heran. Er war der Liebling der Loa - lediglich Samedi, Hüter der Toten und Bewahrer der Knochen, machte keinen Unterschied, denn für ihn sind alle Trolle in der Welt der Sterblichen gleich. Wir müssen uns unseren Stand in der anderen Welt erst verdienen. Selbst die Knochenwächter, Diener des Knochenvaters, kennen den Namen dieses trollischen Champions nicht, denn auch die Geister vermeiden es über ihn zu sprechen. Samedi wusste, dass eines Tages selbst die Zeit dieses ganz besonderen Trolls kommen würde. Die Liebe zu seinen Brüdern machte den Knochenvater schwach, darum bereitete er die anderen Loa auf den baldigen Tod des Champions vor: Auf dem Schlachtfeld würde der Troll unterliegen, denn ihm war der Neid seiner sterblichen Brüder gewiss. Die Loa sahen ein, dass sie ihren Geschöpfen mit dieser Bevorzugung eines Einzelnen Unrecht taten. Nur Lukou, die ihn mehr liebte als all die anderen, war dieser Gedanke fremd und so vermachte sie ihm ein Geschenk, ohne dass die anderen Loa es erfuhren. Als dann die Zeit gekommen, der Tag angebrochen, die Speere geschliffen, die Pfeile und Dolche vergiftet und die Wut durch Brüllen und Kräuter gesteigert wurde, erschien Samedi, um dem Champion der Loa beiseite zu stehen. Der Knochenvater war an seiner Seite, als sie ihm die Arme abtrennten und diese sofort wieder nachwuchsen. Er sah, als sie ihm die Augen ausbrannten, damit sie wieder nachwachsen konnten. Er hörte sein Wimmern, sein Brüllen, denn obgleich ihm die Gabe von Lukou uneingeschränkte Heilung verlieh, konnten die Schmerzen selbst nicht besiegt werden. Getrieben von Wut und Zorn, machte sich Samedi auf den Weg zurück in die Geisterwelt. Er schützt die Knochen aller Trolle, die sich den ewigen Schlaf verdient haben und zu dieser Zeit war noch keiner von ihnen in Ungnade gefallen. Die anderen Kinder sahen es ebenfalls und neideten ihrem Bruder wie er von den Loa bevorzugt wurde. Sie sperrten ihn in eine Kiste, rammten Nägel durch seine Handflächen und begruben ihn, sodass die Loa ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekamen. Lukou beobachtete all dies. Sie sah die Taten ihrer Kinder und sie sah Samedi. Sie spürte Kälte in ihrem Herzen. Schließlich kam der Knochenvater. Er stand vor den Wasserflächen von Zul, dem Reich der liebenden Mutter und sah sie, wie sie sich hinter einem Felsen kauernd versteckte. Sein Zorn war unermesslich. Das Land unter ihm witterte und starb, die Luft war geschwängert von giftigen Wolken. Als er sprach, übertönte er selbst den Donner, der sich unheilverkündend durch den Himmel zog. Er brüllte ihr entgegen, hob seine uralte, verzauberte Waffe und doch krümmte er ihr im entscheidenden Augenblick kein Haar. Ihr geliebtes Kind starb kurz bevor der Knochenvater seinem Zorn freien Lauf ließ, denn der Troll erhielt von Lokou lediglich die Gabe der Regeneration, nicht aber den Segen der Unsterblichkeit. Und so erstickte der Champion der Loa unter der Erde, langsam, qualvoll, elendig und niemand bekam etwas von diesem Schicksal mit. Niemand, abgesehen von dem Wächter der Toten selbst. Er senkte die Waffe. Obgleich sein Zorn nicht nachließ, hatte er doch letztendlich bekommen, was er wollte. copyright by Zar'Kas verbessert von Voon Kategorie:Gilden Horde